This invention relates to supports, and more particularly to a slidable platform for supporting an article such as a computer terminal.
The development of small, autonomous desk-top computers, word processors and the like has given rise to a proliferation of interconnected electronic devices and computer-equipment modules in the office environment. Likewise, large computers can be time-shared by a plurality of users from work stations or video-display terminals (VDTs) located in work areas and offices remote from the main computer. Processor cabinets, keyboards, display terminals and a variety of printers and other input and output devices are often placed on desktops and work-tables, leaving a paucity of clear work area. Desk-top computers, work stations, VDTs, printers and other such modular devices may be shared by persons occupying the same room or work area; however to move such equipment from desk to desk is often inconvenient and time consuming. It is likewise inefficient and inconvenient to move workers from their assigned work station to another work station in order to utilize devices not located at their own work station. Platforms carried on an extendable arm having a swivel are used for pivoting a device from one desk to another or for moving the device away from the desk when the device is not being used; however, the distance such devices can be moved is limited by the increasing weight bearing on the platform due to leverage of the arm as it is extended.
A principal object of the instant invention is to provide an improved support for a device utilized at a desk or work station.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved support for a device utilized at a desk or work station, which support may be shuttled between work stations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved movable support for a device utilized at two or more work stations.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an improved platform for supporting a device above a work surface, which platform may be manually shuttled between two or more work stations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved platform for supporting a device at a plurality of selectable heights above a work surface and including a tracked runner extending between two or more work stations, the platform being slidably movable on the runner between the work stations.
According to the instant invention there is provided a platform support and shuttle for supporting an electronic device and having an elongate base supported above a work surface and spanning at least two work stations. The platform is supported on a carrier that is movable along the base to shuttle the electronic device between the work stations.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the platform is adapted for tilting and rotation so that the electronic device, for example a video display terminal, can be positioned in a selectable attitude.
In accordance with the present invention, the base is provided with a track of rails, and the carrier with wheels that set on the track. A bogie is provided to hold the carrier on the track and provide positive frictional engagement between the carrier and the base.